


Into Other Loveliness

by Cakewell



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Book References, Dancing, F/M, Love, Music, Mystery, New Hampshire, Original Female Character - Freeform, Quiet Life, Rye town, Sad, character of peter based on Joe Mazzello, oceanfront, rockingham county, um yeah not great at the tags yet, wax seal kit company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Katherine Shirley lived a quiet and dull life, which was exactly as she liked it. Until longtime vacation neighbor Peter Maple moved back in the beach house beside Katherine. With a odd conversation on the sand and Peter questioning our favorite book reader, dog walker, business owning no time to just sit by lady, about her family sparks a mystery in Katherine, that she is determined to solve. Why is Peter really back in town? And how is she connected to him?





	1. Rye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've done a bit of research on the place I want the story to take place and the title of the fic has relevance so just wait because I will explain everything at some point.
> 
> Photograph- Ed Sheeran  
> Whatever it takes- Lifehouse  
> I'll have to say I love you in a song- Jim Croce  
> You and Me- Lifehouse  
> Better Together- Jack Johnson  
> Someday we'll know- The New Radicals  
> Riptide- Vance Joy
> 
> I may add more songs later, just putting these here in case anyone wants to take a listen, I got a lot of vibes I guess from these songs as I thought and planned this story so if there is a particular song for a particular chapter then I will post it with said chapter!

Journal log #1

May 12th, 2018

Rockingham county, New Hampshire

Located on the Eastern Continental United States.

Town of Rye, population 5,298 according to the census in 2010.

A vacation town that stretches 36.7 miles, 12 of miles belonging to the land.

Founded in 1623 and Incorporated in 1785, Rye was the first settlement in New Hampshire.

And the town of Rye is unfortunately not named after the bread that of which has the same name.

A very dull and quiet place... just how I liked it

It had been a quiet day. 

As had everyday been since I got Mrs. Deerings to stop checking up on me every few days. I knew that she worried, but between her visits and my Aunt flinging my phone bill through the roof I'd had enough human interaction and communication to last well past a lifetime. 

Don't get me wrong, I do get lonely. But I have Lee for that. That dog has been in my life for as long as I could remember. Practically, my brother Dylan had brought Lee home the day I was born. 

I watch him lounge by the fireplace before continuing my writing.

I own a business although I never really leave my house. It's an online business and I sell wax sealing kits and parchment and other supplies pertaining to wax. 

I know, weird but you can blame my mother as she thought it would be a great idea to gift me with my very own wax seal kit many Christmases ago. Ever since then I had been hooked, always writing notes and letters just so that I could seal them. No one knew expected that I'd make a career out of it!

Also if anyone is interested, I make organic soap as well...not that soap has anything to do with wax because it doesn't, that's a completely separate hobby that I kinda wished I had a website for as well. But I'm asking for too much you see...

Anyway back to what I was saying before. I really enjoy making wax kits for people and much more enjoy sending letters with seals even though it costs extra, it's worth it to feel like your in Jane Eyre...minus the boarding school and deception of a man who's crazy ex wife catches his estate on fire...

Have I said too much?

Anyhow that is my life basically, and honestly I'm only writing this because Aunt Charlotte thought it be best as I don't normally talk to well...people. I suppose it's all in the-

"Ah shoot!"

Katherine paused in her writing and checked her watch.

8:32 it read

Who was visiting her now?

She stood from her stool and glued herself to the window facing the road. There was a man across the way standing on the Maples' porch. The only reason she had heard him was because earlier in the day she had opened this very same window, it was rather warm today on the beach which was odd because it was May but she opened it nonetheless. If she had known someone was showing up, she never would have even looked at the window in any attempt that said visitors should try to get to know her; but here she was. 

Katherine watched him struggle to open the door with his bags in hand. He seemed angry or confused as he moved around the tiny front porch. She thought back to the summers where she sat on that very porch and ate ice cream with Lee and-she stoped herself and shook her head. There was no point to bring up the past. This guy was probably just some friend of the Maples who was probably just here to spend a few days. However, just before he disappeared he looked straight at Katherine.

Immediately she moved away from the window and ducked quickly making her way back to her workshop. 

'Had he seen me?'

'Did I move away quickly enough?'

'Why was someone staying in the Maple house after all these years?'

All of these thoughts ran circles in her mind as Katherine sat back on her stool glancing at Lee.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

She posed the question to the him but he continued to snore, blissfully unaware of the new neighbor next door.

"Some guard dog you are..."

Katherine grabbed her notebook and put it away and busied herself with her actual work this time. 

200 wedding invitations wouldn't make themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to kick things off. I know it is short but bear with me...if anyone is confused by anything just ask and I can try to explain! Also I know I have a problem with typos and writing the English language because it can be ridiculous sometimes so if I've written something that seems strange, let me know so were all not confused! Lol Anyway enjoy reading Into Other Loveliness.


	2. Stuck in the Sameness of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reflects on why he truly decided to return to Rye.

May 5th, 2018

“Peter I just think if you retraced your steps then you could remember what you've forgotten…”

“Mother I haven't been to that house in years!”

“I just think that this could be a good opportunity for you, everything here has been so stressful for the last month and a half and then you go and….besides the air up there is fresh, not like here in the city. You can clear your head and actually breathe for a little while before coming back home and getting ready for your...I just want what's best for you darling.”

“Apparently what you think is best is sending me off by myself to meet people I don't remember and figure out who I am or whatever nonsense you've cooked up...how could that possibly be best for me? And seriously mom! Fresh air? We live by the ocean! Why do I have to drive for ten hours to breathe the same air as here?

“Honey, the Shirleys have lived beside us for years! How could you not remember them? And if that tone is anything to go by, I'll assume the FRESH AIR will do you some good Peter!”

“Mom! It's a vacation house meaning we only went for vacation! I don't know them! This is pointless!”

“Peter...I just think”

“I don't care what you think mother. I'm a grown man, I don't need you trying to dictate my life especially not after dad!" 

"Honey!"

"We are done talking about this mom!"

Present Day(May 12th)  
Peter's Pov.

That had been a week ago. Even though I'd told mother I wasn't coming up here again, here I was. On the doorstep to our vacation home.

Why had I bothered? Coming all the way up here wouldn't help me remember anything of value. Sure I was missing information of course but why I had to drive all the way up here from North Carolina. The drive itself was extensive and I've spent so much on gas just getting here...if only I hadn't fallen off the stupid ladder three weeks ago!

I searched my pocket for the key while shuffling my luggage around and caught a whiff of wax and lavender, I looked towards next door and saw movement through the opened window.

Was I being watched?

I ignored whatever my exhausted mind was trying to tell me and unlocked the front door of the house before grabbing everything I'd set on the porch and quickly entered said house.

It was dark, quiet and it didn't smell of wax or lavender. Struggling through the house trying carefully not to drop anything or trip I made my way to the nearest bedroom and settled in.

I turned on a lamp but I continued to stand in darkness. Opening the little door on the electricity panel in the laundry room was easy but trying to decipher my father's squiggly handwriting from fifteen plus years ago in near to pitch darkness had me guessing which switch to flip. I randomly turned one and nothing happened so I opted to keep messing with the circuit board until the kitchen light came on. 

I should have told mom I was actually coming here, she would have told me what to expect...however, if she didn't know I was here then certainly Angela would have no way of knowing I was here which was preferable. 

Who would have thought a slight fall off a tall ladder could erase the last three years? And the family next door to our vacation house? Seriously of all the things my brain forgot, that was one of them? Still a bump on the head, a trip to the emergency room, and a group of overly worried people seemed claustrophobic for some reason? Maybe that's why I came back? Did I truly just wanna get away or was my mind trying to tell me something I couldn't grasp? Or am I just sleep deprived?

Should I sleep? Is nine at night too late to introduce myself to the Shirleys? What should I do if I get hungry? 

I'm half tempted to look in the kitchen but even I know nothing will be there...another con of not telling mom where I'd gone.

Maybe I should take a walk on the beach until I feel tired enough to sleep? Obviously, I made this wise decision running on only six hours and I don't know how many coffees.

I kicked off my shoes and made for the backdoor. As soon as I stepped out I could hear the crash of waves. It was peaceful and only added to my own conclusions; I had run away from my life because I couldn't remember my life...ahhggg why did this have to be difficult?

Shoving my hand into my back pocket I pulled out my cigarettes, lighting one and taking a puff. My anxiety started slipping away and I decided against a walk but took a few steps and let my feet touch the sand. I had taken up smoking only recently because of the stress of trying to remember what I had forgotten. Honestly I wasn't worried about not remembering just that until I did, I would have to face Angela and her wrath. We had met a few years back that I remember. Mom had mentioned that we had become a couple back in 2016 and had been nothing but happy ever since. This unfortunately I had no recollection of. 

I took another drag and tried to clear my head. No more Angela for right now! Focus on something else!

I watched the waves lap at the shore and my mind drifted to the Shirleys. Mom said they'd lived here their whole lives and that they were good people. She also mentioned that she hadn't contacted them in a while. Still it didn't make sense how I'd forgotten them. I hadn't seen them all in years so...I tried asking my doctor about it but even he wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe I should ask Dylan...mom had said I'd been the closest with him.

Doubt set in as I was nearing the end of my cigarette. What if they didn't want to talk to me? What if they didn't remember me? Honestly I hadn't been here in Rye for years but for some reason it felt safe...as safe a town that is right beside the Atlantic can be anyway. It was calming in a way even though I was freaking out just a bit. Besides even if I didn't remember the famous Shirleys mom kept going on about doesn't mean that I should feel...scared or worried I guess for traveling up here all the way expecting all the memories that are missing from my mind to miraculously to come back. I should just relax for a few days and then go back home and deal with all the responsibilities of my life.

I crouch down near the sand about to put out my mostly finished cigarette when a voice pierces the silent air.

“You can't put your butt out there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that I can put anything I want into italics but it wont actually transfer to ao3 looking the same if that makes any sense! Anyway that's okay, less work I have to do I guess, again if anyone is still confused just ask and I will try to help! Enjoy the next chapter...whenever that shows up!


	3. The Beach Police

Katherine's Pov

After making another forty wedding invitations I decided to take Lee out before trying to get some shut eye. I had just stepped on the back porch when I saw him again. The guy staying in the Maples' beach house. He was smoking and staring at the ocean. Was he gonna swim at this hour? I ignored him for a moment to keep an eye on Lee who was sniffing around the sand. I'd just turned back around to see the man lean down and I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"You can't put your butt out here!"

The man almost fell face first into the sand at my outburst before staggering up to look my way.

"My what?" he replied.

I took a breath and then explained, "Your butt....cigarette butt. You cant put that out on the beach."

"What are you, the beach police?"

His face scrunched up as he said the words but he actually seemed serious. I took a few steps forward before speaking once more.

"No, but I do live right up there and as an owner of the land where you're standing near, it's my responsibility to make sure the beach is clean..."

"And why is it your responsibility?"

Well when my parents bought this house, in the contract it stated that they were responsible for the maintaining of the area, now that they are no longer living in the house, it is my responsibility...

"If its your responsibility to keep this area clean then why is your dog peeing on the beach."

I looked over at Lee who was marking his territory a few feet away from the both of us. I looked back at the guy who was also watching Lee.

He's watering the plant life..."

"Uh lady, that's just sand."

"Don't tell them that?"

"Don't tell who what?"

"The tiny sand particles that make up this ecosystem we call a beach, I think they'd be slightly offended if your called them just sand because in hindsight, it's more than just sand."

"Okay alright I wont put out my cigarette here....goodnight."

"Well goodnight I suppose."

"What do you mean you suppose?"

"Its gonna rain soon so probably we're gonna have a rough night...well anyway nice talking to you."

"You know what nevermind. Just...have a..okay night."

"You too I suppose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they met! lol I'm a dork!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to write something about Joe Mazzello and I kept thinking about a fic with amnesia for some reason and then an idea was born. This isn't about Joe but the character Peter Maple is pretty much based off on how Joe looks, I couldn't not picture him while thinking of this fic....anyway I don't want to spoil much. This is my first story in Ao3 so hopefully it will go okay.


End file.
